Love triangleelgnairt htaeD
by blindredeyes
Summary: His rejection was the first and last straw to lose her sanity. Shreya x Daya x Muskann


Hi frns!

I am back with another one shot over here. It doesn't revolve around Jay so mein **TPD** se pehle v post karr sakti hu. Mein beforehand sorry kehdeti hu iss piece ke liye. Tragedy hai na, bohut ko pasnd nai ane wala. N sayad joote-chappal v parenge so mein helmet pehenke ayi hu. :p

* * *

**Pairing: **Muskann x Daya x Shreya

* * *

"Saari tayyari puri hogai?"

"Haan Sachin, sab hogaya."

"Abb jaldi se Dulhe aur Dulhano ko ready karke neeche late hai"

"Ok, hum Tarika aur Shreya ko ready karne jate hai. Tumlog Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir ko dekhlo. N double check v karlena arrangements ki"

Ye koi sapna jaesa lagne wala jasn CID k do Sr. Insp. Abhijeet n Daya ki shaadi ka tha, with Dr. Tarika n Insp. Shreya resp. Sab khus the n dil se madat karr rahe the, bas ek ka jalta dil kisi ko najar nai aya.

**Dulhon ka kamra**

"Abhi jara yeh broach thik se laga dena"

"Ye… le…. Hogaya. Agee se main nai karne wala"

"Kyu?"

"Kya Daya, Shreya hai na abb se, humari kya jaroorat"

"Kaisi baatein karr rahe ho BOSS. Tumhari jarurat kaese nai. Shaadi ho ya na ho, roj tumko hi pareshaan karne aaunga. Atma bann kr v tere aaspass hi rahunga, marr v….."

"DAYA….."

"Aaenda se marrne ki baat ki na tune toh dekhlena"

"Achcha, achcha nai bolta. Tum naraj matt ho. Chalo, BOSS, tumhari pagri thikse laga deta hoon"

**Dulhano ka kamra**

Dulhano ka kamremain lagta tha k tufan utha tha. Sab eksaath idhar se udhar vaag rahe the. Koi shaadi ka joda pehna raha brides ko toh koi jewellery. Aur koi khud final touch-up karr raha tha.

Tasha: Tarika yaha dekho. Bindi thik karni hai.

Manisha: Shreya tumne abbtak joda nai pehna tumhara.

Shreya: Haan, abhi pehenti hu. Muskann plz help karo na meri.

Muskann: Achcha layi.

Kajal: Wah! Shreya. Daya sir toh tumko dekhke fida hojaenge.

Usske haat ekpal k liye wahi ruk gae. Something dangerous flashed in her eyes.

Fir sab kuch hectic. Tab hi door pe kisi ne knock kia.

Purvi: kaun hai?

"Main hu."

Kajal: Rajat sir! Abhi vejti hun Purvi ko.

Purvi blushed. Rajat n uske new relation k bare mein sab ko avi avi pata chala. Bas chalta toh issi mandap mein unn dono ki v shaadi karwadete baki, but Rajat wanted to wait.

Ya kahu k Rajat isse sirf Abhi-Daya ka dinn banana chahta tha.

Rajat: Nai, nai. Kajal uski jarurat nai. Actually Sachin tumhe bula raha tha. Bolraha tha uski pari ko dekhna hai.

Purvi smirked.

Kajal ki bari blush karne ki.

Purvi: Kya baat hai Rajat. Koi kaam tha?

Rajat: Haan, ACP sir kehrahe hai jaldi karo. Mahurat beeta jaraha hai.

Purvi: Bas thori derr der aur.

"_Pr, mein tumse pyaar karti hu. Bs ehsas derr se hua."_

"_I m sorry….. pr mein Shreya se pyaar karta hu. Mein tumhe hurt nai karna chahta, pr mein tumse pyaar nai karta."_

"_Daya…."_

Manisha: Ladkiyon jaldi karo.

**MANDAP**

Sara sama sajaya hua tha. Mandap mein Abhijeet-Tarika aur Daya-Shreya baithe the aur samne hawankund mein agni.

Par wo pavitra agni kisi ke sapno, armano ko jalarahi thi.

_**WO MERA NAI TOH KISI KA NAI**_

Then she smirked. The fire was back in her eyes which was missing for days. Daya looked at her once, she threw a pained smile at him.

**PREET KI LATT MOHE AESI LAGI**

**HOGAE MEIN MATTWALI**

**BAL BAL JAU APNE PIYA KO**

**HE MAIN JAU WARI WARI**

Mandap main pandit mantrochcharan k sath vivah widi arambbh karta hai.

Usse ye sab agee nai dekha jaraha, so wo vagg gae. Kaese dekhti wo apne pyaar ko kisi aur ka hote hue.

"_Dost toh reh hi sakte hai na Daya"_

"_Haan, main v tum jaesi dost ko khona nai chahta"_

**MOHE SUDH BUDH NA RAHI TANN MANN KI**

**YEH TOH JANE DUNIYA SAARI**

**BEBAS AUR LAACHAR PHIRU MEIN**

**HAARI MEIN DIL HAARI**

**HAARI MEIN DILL HAARI**

Woh kuch na karsaki, bas helplessly JAYMALA k rashm ko dekhti rahi.

Par achanak dil mein lagi aag ko bujhane ka waqt aya.

Sabse najre bachakr bhaag te hue dulhan k kamre mein wapas gae aur bed sajane lagi table pe rakhe gulab se. Ussi ne ye responsibilty li thi toh kaesa vulsakti thi.

**TERE NAAM SE JEE LOON,**

**TERE NAAM SE MARR JAU**

**TERE NAAM SE JEE LOON,**

**TERE NAAM SE MARR JAU**

Aur ek parcel nikalti hai. N kholne pr pata chalta hai k kya hai.

Wedding dress given to Shreya by Daya.

Aur usse pehenke tayyar hojati hai. Niche mandap main mantra aur gana-bajana band hojata hai aur wo khidki k peeche se waha dekhti hai.

Shreya k tabiyat kharab ho rahi hai, and she gives a wicked smile. Kaam karr raha hai. Thori derr mein Shreya bhagwan ko pyaari hojaegi and kabhi v Daya aur uske beech nai aasakti.

"Tumhe jana hoga Shreya, wo sirf mera hai, sirf aur sirf mera"

**TERI JAAN KE SADKE, MAIN KUCH AESA KARR JAU**

**TU NE KYA KARR DALA, MAR GAE MAIN MITT GAR MEIN**

**HO RI HA RI, HO GAYE MAIN**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

Shreya ko kuch thik nai lagraha tha. Jab se joda pehna tab se ajib si icthing horahi thi. Pr itni khus thi ki wo ussko ignore karr rahi thi. Jaymala aur mangalsutra ka rashm v hogaya tha.

Kajal(to purvi): Agli bari teri hai na?

Purvi(glaring back): Saath saath karte hain na. mein sachin sir se poochke ati hu.

Kajal: Kya? Purvi nai…. Sunn toh sahi…. Aree baba sorry….

Pr Purvi bina dekhe chalijati hai. Rajat aur Sachin thori durr se sabb dekh rahe hai.

Sachin: Toh sir abb aap hi ki baari hai na?

Rajat(dangerously): Sachin….

**TU NE KYA KARR DALA, MAR GAE MAIN MITT GAR MEIN**

**HO GEE HA GEE, HO GAYE MAIN**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

"_Mein v madat karungi wedding preparation mein"_

"_I'm sorry, are u sure?"_

"_Haan kyu nai? Itna toh karr hi sakti hu na"_

Wo mirror ko dekhti rahi. Waha sirf uski chavi thi, sath wo nai tha.

"Kass k tum mujhe pyaar karte, toh mujhe ye sab nai karna padta, mujhe maaf kardena Daya, par jab koi larki kissi ko pagalon ki tarah chahne lage behtar hai k wo ussika hojaye, warna anjam achcha nai hota. Tumne toh mujhe reject kia hai, wo v usske liye. Tum sirf mere ho, warna kisi k nai"

And she threw a flower vase on mirror, shattering it into million pieces, like her heart.

**ISHQ JUNOON JAB HADD SE BADH JAYE**

**ISHQ JUNOON JAB HADD SE BADH JAYE**

**HASTE HASTE AASHIQ SULI CHAD JAYE**

**ISHQ KA JAADU SARR CHHAD KARR BOLE**

**ISHQ KA JAADU SARR CHHAD KARR BOLE**

**KHOOB LAGA LO PEHRE RASTE RAB KHOLE**

Mandap mein feron ka waqt horaha tha, aur sab tayyar hogaye. Shreya ki irritation badhti hijarahi thi. Phere suru hogae.

Baki sab unpe phulon ko barsaat karr rahe the.

Tasha ne mudh ke dekha Vivek mandap pe nai uss pe phul phek raha tha.

Tasha: Vivek…

…..

Tasha: Vivek

Vivek : Haan

Tasha: Dhyann kaha hai tumhara. Mandap pe phul barsate hai, mujhpe nai…

Wo upar se apne doston ko dekhrahi thi. Vivek-Tasha ki scene pe usske chehre pe muskann chhayi. Chalo kisi ko toh apna pyaar mila.

**YAHI ISHQ KI DI MARZI HAI**

**YAHI RAB DI MARZI HAI**

**YAHI ISHQ KI DI MARZI HAI**

**YAHI RAB DI MARZI HAI**

**TERE BINN JINA KAESA**

**HAAN KHUD GARZI HAI**

Usne uss kamre ko achhe se dekha. Ye Daya ka room tha n jaldi Shreya ka bhi hoga….upps hone wala tha.

"SHREYA…."

Wo daud kr khidki pe jaa pohochi.

Kamm hogaya.

**TU NE KYA KARR DALA, MAR GAE MAIN MITT GAR MEIN**

**HO RI HA RI, HO GAYE MAIN**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

Salukhe sir Shreya ko dead declae karr dete hai. Poisoned to death.

"Pr sir poison aaya kaha se"

After a min "Kapdo par tha, ye marks dekhrahe ho? Isske jode par tha poison. Ye skin dekho nila parne laag hai"

"Daya?"

"Abhi…. BOSS ye joda mera diya hua nai hai. Yeh tag dekho…"

**HE MEIN RANG RANGEELI DEEWANI**

Daya's phone beep

**TUM MERE NA SAHI, KISI AUR K V NAI**

_MUSKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN_

**HE MEIN RANG RANGEELI DEEWANI**

**KE MEIN ALBELI MEIN MASTANI**

Muskann ne pure room mein kerosene pehla diya.

**GAUN BAJAAU SAAB KO RIJHAAU**

**HE MEIN DEEN DHARAM SE BEGANI**

**KE MEIN DEEWANI MEIN DEEWANI**

Daya, Rajat, Sachin, Purvi, Kajal, Abhijeet, ACP sir sab upstairs jate hai.

Aur najara dekhne layak hota hai.

Muskann ke hath mein lighter tha aur pure room se kerosene ki smell arahi thi. Ussne lighter jalaya toh nai thi par aag toh lag chuki thi, usski aankhmein,usski sinemein.

"Kyu? Kyu Muskann?"

She didn't reply. Just a broken smile.

**TERE NAAM SE JEE LOON,TERE NAAM SE MARR JAU**

**TERI JAAN KE SADKE, MAIN KUCH AESA KARR JAU**

**TU NE KYA KARR DALA, MAR GAE MAIN MITT GAR MEIN**

**HO RI HA RI, HO GAYE MAIN**

Aur bina kuch bole isse pehle ki koi kuch keh pata ya karr pata, ussne kamre main aag lagadi.

"Mujhmein jo aag lagi hai usske saamne ye kuch nai Daya"

**HO RI HA RI, HO GAYE MAIN**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

Pure room mein aag phail gaye.

"Muskann bahar aao"

"Sir mein ander jata hu"

"Muskann ye kya kia"

"Muskann, Shreya…"

Daya notices she is wearing same wedding dress as Shreya.

Sab usse bhahar ane k liye kehrahe aur uske aankhe sirf usspe thi.

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

She takes out a gun and shoots Daya on forehead.

"Mein aaungi"

Gunshot ki wajah se aag aur uncontroll hojati hai, and it ingulfs her too.

**TERI DEEWANI DEEWANI**

**A/N:** kitne log mujhe joote-chappal marne wale ho.

I personally like this. Kal 'Teri deewani' sunn rahi thi n ye insane idea dimagg main agaya na raat vaar baethkar likhdala, isse pehle ki mein vul jati. Bohut jaldi main likha hai so nai janti kinti qualitative hai. **TPD** followers chp 2 kal aagega.

Thanx to all of my frns kd di, kk, ss, kk's rapanzal, dd, df, sd, fk, dk and all.

I have intentionally left prologue n epilogue so that u ppl can imagine the cause and reaction of this action yourself. koi chahe toh isske aage n peeche ka hissa likhsakta hai.

love u all

**LAST: Read n review.**


End file.
